


The Witch and the Bitch: Pride

by TerribleAndRed



Series: Red is the Warmest Color: Cersei and Melisandre are Ice and Fire [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ass Play, BAMF Women, Badass, Badass Dwarf Women, Badass girls, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character, Cheerful, Cigarettes, Coming Out, Cute, Cutesy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Funny, GSA, Game of Thrones References, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gen, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Girls Kissing, High School, Holding Hands, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Magical Girls, Multi, Nonbinary Character, PFLAG, Pride, Rimming, Silly, Strap-Ons, Students, Teenagers, Witches, goth cersei, hot punk girl, punk cersei, punk cersei lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: ASOIAF/Game of Thrones modern high school AU. Fourth installment of "The Witch and The Bitch," an ongoing, multi-part modern high school AU Melsi (Melisandre/Cersei) series.Melisandre drags a reluctant Cersei, her girlfriend, to a meeting for LGBTQ students at Westeros High School, where they encounter many familiar faces.





	The Witch and the Bitch: Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BranwellBronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwellBronte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Witch and the Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133714) by [TerribleAndRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed). 



“I cannot _believe_ you’re making me do this” Cersei groaned, taking a drag from her cigarette outside the steps of Westeros High and exhaling smoke dramatically. “I’ve managed to get through to my senior year here without doing any student activity nonsense. I don’t want to associate with commoners.” “Babe,” Melisandre said, grabbing Cersei’s ass, which made Cersei smile, “We made a deal. You come with me now, and then we do what you want later.” Cersei took another drag of her cigarette and remembered the deal Mel had made with her. _If you come to one meeting of the Gay-Straight Alliance with me, I’ll let you fuck me in the ass with the strap-on, okay? The GSA  helped me a lot before I met you, and even helps me now, and I think it’d be a good way for you to talk about your feelings and find some community._ The last thing Cersei wanted was to vent about feelings or find “community,” but she did want to fuck Mel in the ass, so there she was, about to associate herself with grubby students she wanted nothing to do with. She exhaled smoke again. “Fine, fine,” she said, and grabbed Mel’s ass back in return. “But I’m going to make you really hurt for making me do this.” “Good,” Mel replied. “Then it’ll feel even sweeter when you kiss my butt all over afterwards.” Cersei angrily stomped out her cigarette with her combat boot and let Mel drag her in the building.

Classes had been dismissed for the day, so the hallways were empty as the two girls walked to room 103. Inside, a group of students sat in a circle, headed by swimming Coach Tully. A former Olympic swimming champion, Brynden Tully never openly said he was gay, but everyone knew, especially since he led the GSA. Rumor had it that him and the Vice Principal, Barristan Selmy, had a thing. Mel had seen them together while looking for visions in the flames but didn’t tell anyone but Cersei to protect Coach Tully. He was a gruff but kind man, and Mel felt he should be able to be out—or not out—on his own terms. Before she’d met Cersei and wasn’t comfortable telling anyone she was a lesbian, he’d never objected to her sitting in silently on GSA meetings and quietly observing the room, but the knowing smile he’d give her spoke volumes. After dating Cersei, she began to contribute more, and wanted Cersei to join in on the fun for the first meeting of the new semester.

“Welcome!” Tully said. “There’s two empty seats here,” beckoning next to him. Mel had to push Cersei to get her to sit, and she rolled her eyes the whole time. When they finally sat, Cersei turned her face away from the androgyne sitting across from her with tousled brown hair wearing black leather pants and a stylishly ripped-up t-shirt. “Well well well, if it isn’t miss high and mighty Cersei Lannister,” Asha Greyjoy, the GSA President said, smirking. “Too bad you didn’t come to meetings back in the day during sophomore year when we used to hook up in the locker room after gym class, but you were too good for us then, huh? Too embarrassed to admit you were making out with me and that you weren’t some pretty perfect princess?” Cersei rolled her eyes at Asha. “I’ve never been some perfect princess. I just...was still figuring shit out then.” Asha laughed. “You seemed pretty sure of things when you stuck your tongue in my…” Tully cut in. “Asha, what’s past is past. Let’s get to today’s agenda. We’ll start by going around in a circle and stating name, pronouns, and why you’re here today. Asha, do you want to start?” “Sure,” Asha said, lying back comfortably in their chair. “Asha Greyjoy, my pronouns are they/them/theirs, and I’m here because, well” she said gesturing at themselves, “duh. I’m queer as fuck. But I’m also here for this little guy,” they said, poking the boy sitting next to her. “You’re up.” He looked up at the group meekly. “Hi, I’m Theon, Asha’s brother. He/him/his. I’m a freshman. I’m here because…” he trailed off. “C’mon you little shit, speak up,” Cersei muttered. Asha glared at her. “Hey, no bad language in here. And Theon can share whatever he wants whenever he’s comfortable” Coach Tully interjected. Theon gave him a look of gratitude. “Okay. If the so-called queen insists, I’m here because I’m having feelings for my best friend” (everyone knew he was best friends with the other freshman Robb Stark) “and it’s weird and confusing, but Asha has been really supportive, so I thought coming with her today might help.” “Thank you, Theon,” Coach Tully said. “We’re happy to have you.”

Next came the boy that Cersei’s father always insisted she should be dating instead of Mel since he came from the city’s second-richest family, blissfully unaware that he was Westeros High’s most notorious bottom. “Loras Tyrell, he/him/his, and I’m here to help plan activities for pride week.” Next came the dark-haired boy next to him, who kept making eyes at Loras and hoped no one would notice. “I’m Renly Baratheon, my pronouns are he/him/his, and I’m here to help with pride week too.” “That’s great,” Tully said, “since I know that’s our main agenda for the semester. It’s your turn, Mel.” “Mel looked up from her lap, where she’d been staring into her crimson skirt in one of her dazed little reveries, thinking about the Lord of Light. “I’m Melisandre Asshai, my pronouns are she/her/hers, and I’m here because I enjoyed meetings in the past and think they’ll be helpful this semester, too.” She nudged Cersei, who sighed. “Do I really have to introduce myself? You all _know_ who I am.” Tully said, “we’re all equals here, Ms. Lannister.” She arched an eyebrow and said, “Fine.” She paused to blow her new bangs up with her mouth in exasperation. The short haircut Melisandre had given Cersei was growing out into a tousled-looking shag. After all the fun she’d had cutting and dyeing Cersei’s hair, Mel was thinking of going to cosmetology school after graduating and, to practice, recently she had cut heavy bangs into Cersei’s hair.

“Cersei. I’m a girl, I don’t know what you mean by pronouns or whatever. I’m here because my girlfriend made me come.” Asha laughed. “What are you laughing at?” Cersei asked Asha, glaring at them. “It’s just funny how you used to be miss prim and proper in your heels and silk blouses, and so scared about anyone finding out about you, and now you’re making out with another girl against basically all the lockers in this building, wearing leather jackets and chopping your hair off like someone who just watched _The L-Word_ for the first time.” “BITCH!” Cersei shouted, and began to lunge at Asha, before Tully pulled her back and she sat back in her chair, arms crossed. Loras put his hand over his mouth to cover his giggling. “Okay,” Cersei said quietly. “What I meant to say is, Asha, people change. I was way more scared of my dad then. You know how he is.” “Don’t talk to _me_ about having a shitty dad,” Asha sneered. It was true; everyone knew Balon Greyjoy was the grumpiest old man in town. Tully turned to Cersei. “Cersei, is there anything else you want to say?” Mel placed her hand over Cersei’s to give her courage. Cersei reached to stroke the long hair that used to lay over her breast, her nervous tic, before remembering her hair was gone. “Yeah. I guess I just want to say sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on or use you as an experiment or anything. I was just figuring myself out. And now I’m more comfortable being me.” Asha’s eyes grew more sympathetic. “I accept that. It’s been two years. We can be cool now.” They gave Cersei a small smile, which Cersei returned while holding Mel’s hand.

“Now before we talk about pride week, is there anything else wants to discuss first?” Asha nudged Theon. “Um...yeah” he said, quietly. “What I said earlier, about being in love with my best friend. Sometimes he looks at me in ways that make me think he feels the same way, but it’s really confusing. Every day I feel more and more like I can’t go on without saying anything, but I don’t know what to say. I know his family is pretty open minded.” “Yeah,” Loras said, “Robb’s mom Catelyn is in PFLAG because of Sansa,” Robb’s panexual younger sister who was in middle school but already out and proud. Loras’ grandma, the rich and sassy powerful matriarch Olenna Tyrell, started the town’s chapter of PFLAG to support her beloved grandson, so he was heavily involved in the chapter as well.

The group sat in silence for a few moments before a voice that seldom spoke found the courage to speak. “I kind of know how you feel,” Mel said, squeezing Cersei’s hand. Cersei turned red with embarrassment. “I had a crush on this one,” she nodded at Cersei, “for years. But I was so scared to say anything. I didn’t even think she knew I existed. But last semester we got stuck in detention together, and I just went for it. And here we are now.” She beamed with happiness, and looked at Cersei with a smile, but Cersei rolled her eyes. “How about you, Cersei. You’re rolling your eyes but you’re grasping your girlfriend’s hand very tightly. That’s sending conflicting messages,” Tully said. Cersei let go of Mel’s hand to take off her leather jacket; underneath, she was wearing a rare, vintage Hole t-shirt she’d found online from their 1994 tour; it was expensive, but she could afford it, and would buy anything to represent one of her favorite bands. “I don’t know. Just ask the Stark boy if he wants to fuck and if he’s a top, because you’re definitely a bottom.” She took out a cigarette and began to light it, when Tully looked at her sternly and said, “No smoking inside. You know that!” “Of course I do. But do I care?” she lit it, took in a deep drag and exhaled slowly to provoke him. Mel patted Cersei on the shoulder, “C’mon babe. If you aren’t going to cooperate, you don’t get your end of the deal.” _I do want Mel’s end_ , Cersei thought, catching a glimpse of Mel’s ass. She walked over to the trash can and put out the cigarette between her fingers without flinching, glaring at Coach Tully, before throwing it out and walking sternly back to her seat. “Thank you, Cersei. Now, let’s begin planning for pride week,” Tully continued. As he looked in the other direction, Cersei snuck her hand up Mel’s long red dress and stroked the inside of her thigh. Mel looked at her with a sly smile. “Only a few more minutes left,” she whispered into Cersei’s ear, “then we can go home...and I’m all yours.”


End file.
